


harry potty

by blackkitty9



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkitty9/pseuds/blackkitty9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a good book of one of the best comedy's on youtube by spashthebandragon</p>
            </blockquote>





	harry potty

"i'll poke your spleen out"

"thanks hedwig"

harry is sitting in the great hall while hedwig says insults at him. you're watching. it's depressing.

"harry?" you ask

"what? ron"

"are you enjoying your breakfast?"

"shut up"

"but harry?"

"no "

you think harry is a bit sarcastic about you and your extremely high pitched voice. also he seems to ignore everything you say.

"harry?"

"yes?"

"what's your middle name?"

"oh my! why would you ever ask that question maybe it has some reason that in the last few books  it's always because, oh i don't know...! hmm.. how about?...  because rowling hadn't thought of it yet!"

"but what is it?"

"well... um..."

"please?"

"fine it's well... jeffery"

"oh ok then"

 


End file.
